Chasing Cars
by sleep on stars
Summary: She learns so much from him everyday. How to be free, how to not care, how to live. xx Oneshot. Niley


We'll do it all

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

Miley and Nick did everything together. If it was said to be impossible they proved them wrong. If it was said to be too wild, they proved them wrong. If they said it was too dangerous, they were always there to catch the other one if they dare fall.

**  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone**

It was just the two of them. N + M Forever. That's what they always said. They didn't need anyone of anything else as long as they had each other.

**  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Sometimes if things got just too tough for Miley to handle, she would shut everyone else out of her life. But, Nick would always find a way to crawl right back in. He said that even if she somehow married someone up in Canada against her own will, he would drive those thousands of miles from California, only stacked up on orange soda and chocolate covered pretzels; her favorite. Miley always laughed at him when he started to talk like that, but she still believed him. She still believed that even if her world came crashing down today, he'd find a way to help her build it right back up.

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

At times, it was hard for Miley to express her feelings. She didn't know how to show him how much she cared for him or loved him. However, he'd always find a way to show up outside her window with a single rose in his hand and smile on his face and the words would just slide out of her mouth.

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**

Even when she does manage to say those three little words, she doesn't feel like it's enough. She's head over heels in love with her best friend and for her it's not enough.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

But, then again…there are those nights where they'll just walk over to the field a few blocks down and just lie down in the soft grass and stare at the stars forgetting about their problems and their past and future. Only focusing on that one moment, the present, each other. So even if the words aren't enough, the meaning holds a whole other concept.

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

Miley will get so caught up in what's happening in the 'now' that she'll forget about living in the moment and everything along with it. But, then there's Nick always coming to the rescue, reminding her that they shouldn't waste all this time worrying about gossip or paparazzi. They should be spending it together, being happy and alive.

**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**

She's always running around, going places and Nick makes her drop what she's doing and skip down to the beach and go make sand angels with him at midnight. He's always been the spontaneous one.

**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own**

She needs him. Without him, she's not complete. He's like that one missing puzzle piece that you can _never_ find and without it your puzzle is nothing. It's not a picture, just a few shapes and colors thrown together. But, once you find it, you've got that amazing picture that shows all the hard work you've put into it. Without him, she can't appreciate life or all the hard work she's put into it. There's just no reason for it without him.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

She learns so much from him everyday. How to be free, how to not care, how to _live_.

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see **

Miley's always looking ahead. Planning the future and not looking at what's in front of her. She has to tell her self to slow down and take a step back to admire the things that are standing before her. Nick helped her become who she was today. He helped her think of her life as a flower, getting more and more beautiful everyday and even when it dies out, you'll still have the big picture by your side.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

In the end, even if they don't stay together forever, they'll still have the memories of those nights shared in the field or the late nights spent making sand angels on the beach. He'll find his way back to her and they'll go to their own place where they can just lay beneath the stars, holding one another and just forget the world.


End file.
